(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing an access rights update program, an access rights management system, and an access rights update method.
(ii) Related Art
Generally, in a document management system, a person in charge of registering the change of access rights associated with the announcement of personnel changes updates the access rights before the start of the personnel changes announcement day from the end of the day before the personnel changes announcement day so that the blank period of the access rights does not occur.